marvel_cinematic_universe_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Professor X (KingMacho)
Telepathic Mind Reader Sir Charles X|species = Human (mutant)|citizenship = |gender = Male|age = 64|DOB = March 21st, 1955|affiliation = X-Men|status = Alive|movie = X-Men X-Men II X-Men III X-Men IV The New Avengers: Reign of Galactus X-Men: The Origins The New Avengers: The Demise X-Men: The Hunt for Xavier Old Man Logan|actor = (younger version)|image = X.jpg}}Charles Francis Xavier was a mutant, the leader and creator of the X-Men and the founder of the Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters and one of the most powerful telepaths in the world (rivaled only by Jean Grey), who went under the codename Professor X. His dream of a peaceful coexistence between mutants and humanity has long been the driving force for the X-Men. An immensely powerful telepath and scientific genius, Professor X had been known as the heart and soul of the X-Men, having first formed the team of mutants back in 1984, during the Cold War, along with his lifelong friend turned enemy reverted back to close friend, Erik Lehnsherr, better known as Magneto. Personality Charles is a moral, selfless and benevolent teacher and a great leader by all accounts. He possessed immense strength of character, and viewed in an almost messianic way by any who knew him well enough. As a young man, Charles was a fully-fledged genius - he graduated from the most accomplished college in the area and possessed multiple doctorates to such an extent that he achieved the title of professor. He was exceptionally learned in the fields of biology, psychology, chemistry, physics and even the subject of mutation itself. In spite of his idyllic upbringing and alleged genius, Charles was also extremely empathetic and compassionate to a fault. With loved ones and close friends, he would risk his own life saving them, as he did with Erik Lehnsherr during Soviet-Afghan War. As an older man, Charles was significantly wiser and more benevolent than he was in his youth. He was a famed and prolific teacher and mentor to hundreds of young mutants, to whom he personally approached to bring them to his school. Charles was a very calm and relaxed man, hardly ever known to lose his temper with others, not even his enemies. He was completely willing to help other humans and mutants in finding what they wanted, or to solve their insecurities, as shown prominently with Wolverine. Charles was not at all afraid of admitting his faults, and confessed that he was looking for some form of hope for his species. His relationship with Erik Lehnsherr, aka Magneto, is extremely complicated to such an extent that it is hard to decipher. When they first met, Charles had only just saved his life and reached out to him. He eventually discovered that their philosophical standpoints were incompatible, but that did not stop him from trying to be friends with the mutant. He reacted incredulously or defiantly to Erik's insistent behavior or demonstrations of violence or aggression. Erik believed in decisive and vicious course of action, whilst Charles was more astute and cautious in his actions. Powers and Abilities Mutant Physiology: Professor X is an extremely powerful mutant who possesses powerful telepathic powers and is regarded as one of the most powerful telepaths and mutants on the planet. * Telepathy: Professor X can telepathically communicate with others. He can make himself invisible by manipulating the minds of others. He is also able to scan a person's brain and find any information he needs. ** Telepathic Cloak: He can make himself invisible by manipulating the minds of others, so he can become invisible to the eyes of others. ** Telepathic Communication: He is able to telepathically communicate with others through their minds. ** Mental Sedation: He can make others fall asleep simply by telling them to. ** Mind Control: Professor X is able to manipulate the minds of others to get them to do what he wants them to do. He does not like using this ability to make people do what he wants them to do all the time. He has the ability to develop a mental link with any person which remains as a connection to that individual. ** Memory Manipulation: Professor X can manipulate the memories individuals. He can erase, restore or even implant false memories into a person's mind. ** Telepathic Illusion: Charles is able to generate realistic illusions. Charles could make himself and others invisible to others. ** Psychic Barriers: Charles can shield his mind away from any other telepath, as well as blocking everyone else's minds. ** Animal Communication: Charles is able to communicate with animals through their minds. ** Super Immunity: Charles is able to have resistance to other people's telepathy, make it very difficult to control him. He can resist psychic attacks from others and protect his allies. * Genius Level Intellect: A natural genius, Charles is a leading authority on genetics, mutation and psionics. He also possesses considerable expertise in other life sciences. He is highly talented in devising equipment for utilizing and enhancing psionic powers. Charles is also quite the masterful tactician and strategist, effectively evaluating situations and devising swift responses. * Master Combatant: As a young man, Charles was a highly skilled hand-to-hand combatant and martial artist, before his injuries, even though he preferred to direct his comrades from behind the front line. His disability prevented him from ever fighting an opponent hand-to-hand ever again, but he still managed to teach hand-to-hand combat and martial arts to his students. He had learn the fighting styles of both boxing and jiu-jitsu.Category:X-Men Characters Category:Characters Category:Comics Characters Category:Telepaths Category:Professors